


Save Me (even if I don't want you to)

by dianamin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bad Senior, Best Friends, Confusion, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent, M/M, Minor Violence, Oblivious San, Possessive Wooyoung, San is SOFT, groupmates, wooyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamin/pseuds/dianamin
Summary: Probably, San was just drunk. Surely, he was in love.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Save Me (even if I don't want you to)

**Author's Note:**

> This store was originally 2 parts but I decided to just make it 1! So we could get a nice one-shot :)   
> Please let me know if you enjoyed~

“Hi San! How you doing?”

A not-so-familiar voice got San out from his pre-performance internal focus. He turned around to find a senior, Jaewoo waving at him. The older male approached him with a smiling face and a dashing look. ‘Woah, he’s beautiful’ San thought to himself, forgetting to reply the other. Jaewoo came closer to him and pulled him in a hug. It was a bit weird because they weren’t really that close, but San wasn’t complaining. 

“San? You hear me?” Jaewoo asked, staring at him intently. San replied, slightly hurriedly “Yes hyung and how have you and your members been?”. He stayed polite, although he was feeling flustered from being so close to his senior. His face heated up a little ‘stop embarrassing yourself!’ He begged himself. He didn’t want to act like a child around his seniors, he wanted to be respected as a professional in the field.   
He couldn’t deny though, Jaewoo was hot and he was a senior he looked up to. So it was normal for San to feel flustered right?

“I was thinking San, do you wanna come over for dinner sometime? I have my own place in Seoul, don’t always have to be in the dorms am I right?” He winked. San blushed again, thinking that there was nothing wrong than living with his members, it was so much better than being alone. But Jaewoo was older, richer, it made sense he had his own place too, right?   
“San, so what do you say? Please come” His senior pouted and leaned closer to San “I really want to have some fun with you” he whispered into his ear.   
San felt goose bumps and slightly uncomfortable at the sudden approach. What did Jaewoo mean by that? Was he… interested in him? No, that couldn’t be possible. San was friendly and younger than him, he probably liked hanging out with someone like him, chilled. 

He took a small step back and smiled at Jaewoo “Thanks for the invitation hyung”, he continued “I’d love to hang out with you more but I get off practice so late every day you know and…” Jaewoo cut into his sentence “San you can come late it’s no problem, you could spend the night over at my place how does that sound?”   
“Uh, you sure…?” San asked, feeling uncertain. He didn’t know how to handle the situation. He would have liked to know why Jaewoo was coming on to him? Just friendship or…? Not that San wasn’t okay with it, he just didn’t want to seem like a fool. He decided to be direct and ask “Why would I come over just for the night? We wouldn’t really be hanging out much anyway right?” That was true. What was the point going there just to sleep? 

“Oh Sannie…” Jaewoo backed him up against a table, his hands grabbing the table around San’s hips. At this point, he was too close for it to just be friendship, or was he playing with San? “Sannie you’re so innocent, I love that about you you know? What I mean is that we could use each other to blow off some steam don’t you think?

This was still too ambiguous for San, what was he supposed to say? He looked down, trying not to think about Jaewoo staring at his face too closely. ‘Should I turn him down? But wouldn’t that be rude? He wouldn’t made me feel uncomfortable if I went to his right?’ Thoughts were passing through San’s head until he heard a familiar voice call for him.

“Wooyoung-ah!”

Jaewoo looked to Wooyoung’s direction but didn’t move, still trapping San. Wooyoung came to them and bowed to the senior respectfully. He introduced himself as San’s group mate and friend “I apologise but our group has a meeting now, could you talk to San another time?” He smiled to Jaewoo ‘a real sweetheart’ San thought. Wooyoung was so cute and polite, he was so fun to be around. San loved being by his side. Additionally, he felt more comfortable because he now had an excuse to leave. But Jaewoo didn’t appreciate Wooyoung interrupting him.   
“Wooyoung you say?” He scanned the boy that just appeared “pretty good” he smirked.   
“Excuse me…?” Wooyoung wasn’t sure what Jaewoo meant. He had been looking for San and heard what happened just moments ago, it was obvious this senior had some not-so-pure intentions. Wooyoung was pissed, but he wasn’t going to show it, nope.   
“Are you interested in coming over to my place with San tonight?” Jaewoo grabbed Wooyoung’s waist and pulled him closer, next to San. The latter grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and held it tight, showing he wasn’t comfortable with the situation. 

Jaewoo looked down at their intertwined fingers and smirked again “So you guys are… is that what I think it is…?” He was turned on by the sight. Having San over would be great but boning both of them at the same time… that’s be pretty fucking hot. While he was getting lost in his thoughts, he got interrupted by Wooyoung.

“YES! I am sorry but this is what you think it is. San and I are best friends! Sorry for not telling you!” Wooyoung spoke loudly with his head down, he kept apologising and dragged San away. Before leaving the room, he made San bow with him to their senior while being unnecessarily respectful “our most sincere apologies, please enjoy the rest of your day”. 

When they left, San couldn’t hold a laugh. He felt so strange. Shocked from what had just happened and flustered that Wooyoung came to his rescue and was holding his hand. He was so happy that his best friend saved him from the awkwardness. He kept laughing because even through this bad moment, Wooyoung still managed to make him laugh with his incredibly cute behaviour.   
“Wooyoung you’re so cute! Where did you learn to be so cute?” San rubbed Wooyoung’s head, playing with his hair as if he was a baby.   
“What? San I just saved you from this creepy guy and you just think I’m cute? I’m a manly man I’m your saviour!”  
San laughed again “You do know how to exaggerate things, I love you Wooyoungie~ do you love me too?” He pouted, his friend got worked up so easily, it was honestly adorable to San. “I hate you bitch! And you’re the cute one not me, literally everyone knows that I’m a manly guy” and Wooyoung walked away, pouting again.  
San chuckled and ran after his friend “I’m sorry Wooyoung-ah” he grabbed the other’s neck softly and pulled him into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek on the way “Thank you for saving me but you do know I can handle myself right?

Wooyoung softened in his embrace “Still, I don’t like it” he muttered under his breath. San didn’t catch what he said but smiled nevertheless. He loved his best friend, more than he loved Shiber. 

**

Later that night, Wooyoung told the others he was practicing until late. Around 11pm, he was exhausted. He was still feeling pissed from what happened earlier. How could this guy fucking dare to mess around with his San! San was too pure for his own good, unlike Wooyoung. His friend always called him cute and naive but really, he was neither of those things. Wooyoung was bad. He was possessive, angry and definitely not oblivious to Jaewoo’s words.   
Sat alone in the practice room, he imagined beating up that senior that dared prey on San. He growled, imagining what could have happened if San went to his place alone ‘ugh thank god today’s over’ and he hopes situations like these never happen again. 

Wooyoung got up and got ready to leave, turning off the studio lights. He started to head back to the dorms where he could play with San before sleep. Wooyoung chuckled when remembering San’s kiss on his cheek earlier, he felt like a teenage girl. In a way, he knew San was going to have many suitors - he was just that perfect. But for now at least, Wooyoung could protect him from them. His best friend was just too kind-hearted for his own good, he never realised when he was asked out. Wooyoung wished he could make him his. He wished San would get down for him only. The thought made Wooyoung shiver, he was no better than that senior from earlier. Maybe he needed a quick bathroom break before going back after all (if you know what he means). 

**

“Once again I’m sorry, I promise I will go apologise” San bowed to no one, phone to his ears.   
“And bring Wooyoung along!” The manager shouted on the other side of the line. The call quickly ended after this. 

San sighted. He was all comfy and ready for bed on the dorm’s couch when his manager called him. It seemed that Jaewoo had told people about Wooyoung being rude to him and it was starting to spread as a rumour. The last thing San wanted was for Wooyoung to have his image tarnished just because of San. He decided he would make things right with the senior himself, no need to get Wooyoung involved again.   
His best friend was just way too pure-hearted for his own good, he didn’t want him to get hurt over this. He wanted to protect him more than anything else. 

San sighted again and texted Jaewoo, asking for his address. It was late but it was for Wooyoung, San was determined to make things right.   
He got a reply a few minutes later. San got changed and left the dorm, the senior’s place was only 10 minutes away by train. It wouldn’t take him over an hour until he was back. 

**

Jaewoo was beaming, he couldn’t believe San was coming over through his own will! He guessed the boy wasn’t as oblivious as he made it seem.   
Jaewoo made sure his room was looking clean, as he was going to have some fun in there. He decided to lie down and start thinking about what he wanted to do to San once the boy arrived. 

San wasn’t just any younger idol, he was the first guy that made Jaewoo feel so turned on. It’s like everything about the boy was meant to please him (note: Jaewoo thought that about every guy he wanted to sleep with). He imagined what San would look like naked under him, at his mercy and begging for him. Yes, Jaewoo would make him beg for it for sure. He was getting so excited, he wondered how soft the younger’s skin would be…  
He briefly thought about the other guy he met earlier, Wooyoung was it? That one was pretty rude but he had to admit that he was hot in his own way too. ‘Thicker’ was the word. Jaewoo liked that too (note: he’s kind of a pervert). He wondered if Wooyoung and San got up to anything sexual between each other, it’d have been so hot to watch them do it right in front of him. Sadly, that Wooyoung kid’s mouth ruined everything. Jaewoo thought he’d be a much better prey if he just shut his mouth and only opened it when asked to. 

“Ding-Dong”

Finally. 

**

San was ready to apologise. He would just bow, seem sincere then leave once he cleared up everything.   
Jaewoo opened the door to his apartment, he looked different than usual. Without any makeup and his hair down, San could see why he was so popular. His arrogant air made San feel small. He decided to just apologise right away. “Hyung I’m so s-“ before he could finish his sentence, Jaewoo pulled him into his apartment and pinned him against the door.   
“Hyung hyung what wha-“   
Once again San was interrupted. Jaewoo roughly kissed him and forced his tongue inside San’s mouth. San was whimpering, trying to get away from him but it was impossible. Jaewoo had his body pressed against the wall so hard that the younger man couldn’t move at all. 

“Bad boy” Jaewoo slapped him hard “I knew you wanted it too”. San felt pain on his cheek, he was overwhelmed and confused ‘what was going on?’. He couldn’t make sense of the situation, why wasn’t Jaewoo letting him go? Why-

“Let’s cover up this mouth shall we? You’re not gonna need it baby” San was about to cry, Jaewoo reached for a scarf and covered his mouth so tight he could barely breathe. He was feeling scared, so scared. He should have listened to Wooyoung, Wooyoung was right! If only he was here now… Tears fell from his eyes. “Don’t worry darling, I’ll do all the work. You really won’t need that mouth” Jaewoo winked at him before throwing him on his back. San tried to fight back but he was too weak for the tall man. ‘This is a terrible misunderstanding!’ he wanted to say, but his voice only came out sounding muffled through the scarf. 

Jaewoo walked into his room and threw San on the bed. His head hit the wall hard, it was incredibly painful. San’s vision was blurry, he couldn’t think anymore he just tried to take deep breaths. He felt lightheaded but he knew he had to stay awake, he was scared the hit caused a concussion. He remembered Yunho had a concussion once and the doctor made sure to keep him awake so he wouldn’t faint. But then again, would it be better to faint in this situation? 

San still wasn’t realising that he might get raped. No, that thought hadn’t even crossed his mind yet. Everything was going to be ok wasn’t it? He tried to relax himself, he needed to talk to Jaewoo, clear up the misunderstanding. Yes, he would talk to him and everything would be fine. 

Jaewoo turned him around, face in the pillow. San briefly noticed his head had bled and stained the white bedding. Jaewoo saw it too and got pissed “San why do you have to be such a bad boy? I’m gonna have to punish you, you know that right? I know what guys like you are like. You act all soft and innocent and then it turns out you’re a freak in bed, you like it hard and violent, I know all that”. Jaewoo was pulling some ropes from under his bed and tied San’s hands together behind his back “now, this is much better” he observed. He noticed San had stopped fighting back, it kind of annoyed him “yah, don’t go all limp on me. I’m not gonna fuck you if you act like a fucking druggie” he grabbed San’s hair to pull his head up and slapped him hard again. And again. Until San’s cheek was bleeding. 

San’s tears hurt his face, salt dropping into open wounds. He sobbed quietly, trying to give himself a moment to recover. 

“Fuck you San, now you got blood on my hands, now I gotta wash it off”. Jaewoo left the room, leaving San helpless and stuck, unable to even move his arms.   
He remembered his phone was still in his back pocket. If only… if he could get it out and call his emergency number, he could call for help! San didn’t have much time. Using his fingers, he made the phone drop from his pocket to the bed. He got up on his knees and brought his face to the phone, pressing the touches with his nose “Call”. It was calling. Wooyoung was his emergency number, he just hoped he would pick up!   
And he did. “San?” Wooyoung called “Where are you?”   
“Mmmnmh” San cried and tried to talked but his voice was muffled by the tight scarf around his mouth.   
“What’s going on?? San? Are you ok??”  
“Mmmhm”   
The call was cut short. 

Jaewoo was back, looking at San viciously. San looked back, pleaded with his teary eyes, he needed to tell him this was not okay. San was not fine!   
“Are you calling your friend from earlier? Does he want to join us?”   
San was silent for a while, then he realised he had a way out. He nodded.   
“I’ll give him the address for you baby, do you know how hot your friend is?” San nodded. He had to play along. He helped Jaewoo unlock his phone and find Wooyoung’s chat. After sending his address to Wooyoung, Jaewoo turned back to him.   
“I’m gonna let you speak” he said more calmly “but on one condition”. San nodded. Jaewoo smirked, finally he tamed him. “You have to tell me about what you and your little hottie friend get up to in your free time”  
San looked up questioningly, he didn’t really understand.   
“Do you get it? You have to tell me about how this Wooyoung makes you feel, what you let him do to you when there’s no one around” And San finally understood what the older man wanted. He nodded again, more hesitant this time. 

**

Wooyoung was confused. Was San ok? What was this address he just texted him?   
His phone rang, it was their manager. 

“Hello Wooyoung?”  
“Yes?”  
“Have you and San apologised to your senior Jaewoo yet?”  
“What are you talking about”  
“San said he was going to Jaewoo’s place with you earlier, to apologise for your behaviour. He’s been spreading rumours that you’re a rude brat and-“

Wooyoung zoned out. Please, this wasn’t happening was it? Did San go to their senior’s place in the end? On his own? It must have be the address he sent him by text. Wooyoung had a bad feeling, San didn’t sound okay earlier but he couldn’t tell much. He called a taxi and headed straight for Jaewoo’s apartment. 

**

“Wooyoung is… he’s really attractive and I uh…” San was blabbering whatever could go past his mouth in this instant “I’m really attracted to him and-“  
“San I’d appreciate if you stopped repeating yourself, I want to know about how Wooyoung’s cock makes you feel when he’s fucking you and how you’re a cumslut for him. You are right?” Jaewoo was so intimidating, San was scared he would hit him again and stop him from breathing. “Do you even have anything with him?” Jaewoo was getting doubtful and impatient that San couldn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. It was too much stress and tension for San, he wanted to run away. He started sobbing again. His head wound was killing him and he was so so so scared that no one was going to find him. 

“Are you lying to me San?” The latter started shaking “Please please Hyung… You misunderstood” he tried. “Don’t think so, you slut” and Jaewoo slapped him again. San’s head hit the wall again, he felt as if he was going to pass out for good. “I’m just going to fuck you now” Jaewoo started pulling his pants down ‘No no no no no’ San shouted, but it was all inside his head. His voice wasn’t working. He tried to kick Jaewoo away but it was useless, a hand hit his face again and that was it for him. San closed his eyes. 

When he re-opened them, he saw Wooyoung. He thought it was a dream, his vision was still blurry after all. He only realised Wooyoung was actually here when his hearing came back to him. 

“You fucker!!” Wooyoung was cursing. He was beating up Jaewoo relentlessly. For some reason, San felt at peace. Wooyoung had come to his rescue once again, Wooyoung was here to take him back to safety. San kept falling in and out of consciousness. 

Wooyoung was punching Jaewoo way harder than he’d imagine he could. This. Man. Hurt. San. He was seeing red, nothing else, he had to kill this guy. The older man was already barely conscious on his floor, his nose and teeth probably broken.   
“Wooyoung-ah….” Wooyoung only stopped when he heard San call him. Right. He needed to take him away. Jaewoo was not going to threaten him again, he made sure of that.

For the first time since he arrived, Wooyoung took a good look at San and it broke his heart “Oh baby… I’m so sorry.” Tears started to come out from San’s eyes, he’d never felt so relieved before. He let Wooyoung pull him into a tight hug. But as much as San wanted to let himself go into his friend’s embrace, he couldn’t. He was embarrassed and hurt. He felt violated, didn’t want anyone to touch him. San wanted to be alone and cry it all out. 

“Leave me alone”

Wooyoung looked down at him, surprised. San’s body stiffened against him and he looked annoyed. “Let go of me”, so he did. San looked so small on his own, he looked close to breaking down. There was dried blood mixing with his messy hair. His left cheek was bruised from Jaewoo’s slaps. Wooyoung’s heart ached for him. He blamed himself for leaving him alone and arriving too late. If only he had gone back to the dorms with everyone earlier… “I’m so sorry Sannie” he whispered, looking down, ashamed of himself.   
“Don’t call me that.” San bit on his lip hard “Go away, I don’t need you”  
“But Sannie-“  
“I said don’t call me that! Wooyoung are you deaf?”  
“I just-“, Wooyoung tried again.  
“I want you to leave me the fuck alone!” San pushed him away weakly. He got up, stumbling and holding his head. He just had to leave this place. He felt disgusting. 

Heavy tears fell down his bruised cheeks. San couldn’t feel the pain anymore, his body was numb. He didn’t want to cry in front of Wooyoung, he needed to be alone so badly. He started walking towards the exit, his vision still blurry. San didn’t know where he was but it didn’t matter. He wanted to feel the fresh night air, he wanted it to numb his feelings away. “Don’t follow me” he muttered before leaving the apartment. 

**

The night air was cold, making San shiver.   
He was surprised that after such an experience, he was still able to walk normally. He wanted to break down but something kept him going. He wondered what it was. Guilt? Embarrassment? That somewhere inside he knew he shouldn’t have gone to Jaewoo?   
No. San shook his head, he wanted to get him out of his head. He could deal with this, he was a strong and grown man. ‘You’re strong Choi San, you can do it you can do it you can do it…’ he started sobbing before he could finish his sentence. He stopped in his tracks, his body shaking from his cries. Finally, he knelt down and hid his face in his hands, sobbing loudly. It was ok. No one was around to hear him. He let his guard down and bared his face, letting his feelings out. 

San was not okay. 

The dim lights and soft sounds of an underground club nearby caught his attention. San stopped crying and hesitated for a few minutes. He knew he couldn’t go to a club, he might get noticed and ruin his group’s reputation. ‘But what about my feelings?’ he asked himself. He’d always wanted to be an idol, his passion for singing and dancing exceeding all else. However, this life was not what he had wanted. Nothing could have prepared him for those feelings of self-hatred and disgust, emptiness and weakness. San just needed to forget about it all so badly. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt… right? 

**

Wooyoung had followed San from afar.   
Of course, he had to keep an eye on him! San always managed to get himself into some kind of trouble! Wooyoung was still fuming from the incident earlier but was worried for San. He decided it was now his official duty to watch out for his best friend. That was what best friends were for, right?   
The boy kept trying to convince himself following San even after he told him to fuck off was the right decision. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realise he had lost San until a while later. ‘Shit Wooyoung! You stupid, useless friend!’ he cursed himself before starting to search for the other boy. 

Around one hour of panicked search later, Wooyoung finally found San. The latter was sitting in a dark street against the wall. The area was familiar as it neared their dorms, there was a convenience store around the corner. 

San had decided against going to the club. Even though he was feeling self-destructive, he didn’t want to bring his members down with him. They deserved so much better. Instead, he opted for buying some drinks at the convenience store and just get drunk by himself in a corner. He wanted to be alone anyway.   
After a few bottles of Soju, he was way over his drinking limit. Unfortunately, he was not feeling much better. No matter how much he drank, images from earlier just wouldn’t leave his head. He felt like such a failure. Why couldn’t he seem to find his confident and quirky self? Was tonight’s incident going to stay with him forever? San would not let this happen. At least, his drunk self was more creative in finding solutions. 

He decided that he was going to stop acting like a virgin (he was not!) and oblivious to people like Jaewoo. From now on, he’d be taking the lead. San would never be that naïve again, he had to experiment and learn more. He had to become comfortable with these things so that he wouldn’t be hurt by it.   
San used to be one for vanilla sex, he used to be into small touches and ‘I love you’s. He was a soft guy and he knew that, he never realised there was something wrong with that.   
Now, he would change. He would go for rough, no feelings and cursing. In his drunken state, San’s brain had it all planned out. San would become a playboy who used dumb people like his old self for his own pleasure. Somehow, this would fix things.   
In his head, he was a genius. On the outside, he was just a sad boy sitting in the street in the middle of the night. And the outside, that’s what Wooyoung saw. 

Wooyoung saw a broken man, he saw tears and pain. His heart ached for San, he wanted to reach out to him and help him, but didn’t know how to. He noticed empty Soju bottles in the ground ‘he must be crazy!’, he never dealt with a drunk San before. He only knew of tipsy San who was, by the way, the cutest thing on this planet. Tipsy San smiled, hugged Wooyoung and kissed his cheeks and his hair. Tipsy San blushed a lot, got shy when Wooyoung looked at him for more than a few seconds. He was adorable. San had always been this ball of happiness that his friends admired. He was talented, hard-working and incredibly lovable. His cute and sexy image was loved by everyone, no one could resist Choi San. Choi San was Wooyoung’s best friend, who helped him through so many hardships. Tonight, he was in need and Wooyoung was going to help. 

He approached the drunk boy softly, trying not to scare him. “San”, he called.   
San looked up and looked at Wooyoung through his tears. When he recognised him, his posture seemed to change and he tried to wipe his face quickly.   
“Ah Wooyoungie, you’re here” he stated calmly, at least that’s what he thought. In reality, his words were slurred and his smile was fake. “What brings you here?”

“I came to check on you darling, I’m worried”  
It was obvious San was shocked by the use of the nickname. However, instead of keeping his smile, his expression darkened.   
“I don’t need you to check on me or worry about me”  
“I know, I know San, and I’m not saying you do. You don’t, really. I just… I care about you a lot and I need to make sure you’re ok” Wooyoung admitted. He knew San wouldn’t read into his words at this moment. Instead, he looked away and ignored the reply. 

“Wooyoung-ah, is there anyone you can hook me up with?”  
“Oh…I…okay why not? I guess…?” Wooyoung was confused by the sudden request. What had drunk San been up to in his head? He briefly wondered.   
“Great! I really need to get some” San pushed a forced laugh out. He laughed for a while before starting to sob again. Wooyoung didn’t know what to do, he blamed himself for the shitty friend he had been tonight. He really did care but he was confused. He was scared of hurting San even more. 

He got closer to the other boy, opting to sit down next to him. San was obviously not fine and it shouldn’t matter if he tried to push him away, Wooyoung had to be there for him. It was his turn to be understanding and loving. After all, San always was the one to go to him. He was always making the first move to be closer to Wooyoung and treated him so preciously. Thanks to him, Wooyoung felt loved and was able to deal with the stress that came his way. But San… who did San rely on? He never asked for help, never shared his doubts – although Wooyoung knew he had his share of dark thoughts. He just always thought San was strong and confident in himself. But now, he knew better. 

“Baby, I’m going to get you home now ok?”   
“M’not baby…” San’s eyelids fluttered shut, the fatigue finally getting to him.  
Wooyoung hugged him from the side and kissed his temple, sadly smiling “You know I love you, right?”   
San made a poor attempt at escaping the hug and miserably failed. He was feeling sick and sleepy. Maybe, just maybe, he could let Wooyoung take care of him for tonight. But tomorrow, he would become the tough guy he decided to be. Yes… 

Once San fell asleep in his embrace, Wooyoung got up and carried him back to the dorms. Everyone was sleeping but Wooyoung wanted to ask for Seonghwa’s help. He didn’t really know how to take care of a drunk person and he knew Seonghwa would help them. 

He lay San on the living room sofa and headed to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room. He quietly tip-toed in the dark to his Hyung’s bed and woke him up softly.   
“Seonghwa hyung, I need your help please it’s about San”. 

Hearing those words, Seonghwa directly got up and headed to the living room. 

“Dear- Wooyoung what the hell happened to him?” he panicked “Sannie are you okay?”   
“I think he’s asleep. He drank a lot and I… don’t know what to do to help him…”   
Seonghwa turned to look at Wooyoung. He was angry that the younger could have let his friend get to this point. But when he saw the sad and regretful look on Wooyoung’s face, he knew he couldn’t blame him. Sighting, he directed his focus back to San. 

“Is that blood in his hair? And his face… did he get into a fight?”  
“Uhm… it’s complicated…” Wooyoung fidgeted “Can I just explain another time? I think San would want to say it, it’s not my place…”   
“Ok Wooyoung it’s fine. Let’s just take care of him for now.” Seonghwa turned back to the other boy “Can you start running a bath? We need to get him cleaned up later.”  
“Sure hyung” 

When Wooyoung left, Seonghwa grabbed the first aid kit in the kitchen and started to tend to San’s wounds. He disinfected the back of his head and cleaned up his facial wounds, adding small bandages to his cheeks. San winced several times from the pain, showing he was still slightly awake.   
“Hey Sannie it’s me, Seonghwa hyung”   
San grunted back.   
“How are you feeling?” 

Just then Wooyoung came back to them, having turned on the tap in the bathroom. San didn’t notice him come back, tears started coming out again.  
“Seonghwa hyung…” he sobbed.  
“Yes Sannie it’s okay, it’s okay. How do you feel?” Seonghwa was so caring, Wooyoung felt a wave of warmth go through him.   
“I feel… disgusting” San cried out “I hate myself” he admitted sadly. 

Seonghwa’s expression saddened and he looked at Wooyoung. The latter approached San, sat down on the sofa and brought San’s head into his lap. San didn’t show any reaction, he kept on sobbing so hard he could barely breathe. Wooyoung lowered his face and started kissing San’s head, showering him with small kisses all over his face. He kept doing so until San’s cries stopped.   
“San” he started “You are the most beautiful human being I have ever met, both on the inside and outside. You are not disgusting, you are amazing.” 

Seonghwa looked at the two lovingly. It filled his heart with warmth knowing that the members loved each other so much. He knew that no matter how or where, they would always have each other’s back. Things were going to be okay. 

San warned “I’m gonna be sick” and they quickly rushed him to the toilets where he threw up for almost 10 minutes straight. It was painful, disgusting but it felt so good when he was done. San flushed the toilet and lay on the ground, his head much clearer after getting rid of the toxins. He started chuckling. Wooyoung and Seonghwa were hovering above him, looking worried and making sure he was comfortable. It was cute. San felt cared for and loved again. So he smiled at them and thanked them. He was happy. Suddenly, it felt like all the sadness and negativity from earlier was flushed down the toilet, with the alcohol. 

“Wooyoungie” he called softly, taking Wooyoung’s hand in his. “I’m sorry for getting angry at you earlier, I know you didn’t mean to-“  
“Shh Sannie it’s fine” Wooyoung replied “I’m just so happy you’re feeling better sweetie” 

Wooyoung had been using a lot of nicknames tonight, not that San minded, but he did notice it. Although he liked it, he had to admit it was making him feel shy around his friend. He could almost physically feel the love and care the other held for him, but he knew it was all just in a best friend kind of way. San didn’t need to get hurt anymore, so he would just ignore it, as usual. He would just ignore the way his heart went crazy every time Wooyoung touched him, or how his stomach filled with butterflies when they looked at each other. Those feelings would freak him out, they were best friends after all. It was all “no homo” bros. 

But tonight…  
The way Wooyoung was staring into his eyes tonight, the way he couldn’t get his hands off San. It all felt different.   
Probably, San was just drunk. Surely, he was in love.   
And that was the first time he realised it. That he, Choi San was in love with his best friend Jung Wooyoung. He, Choi San, wanted the happiness he had been chasing for so long. 

“Wooyoung I”  
“Yes baby?” Wooyoung directly cut him. Seonghwa having gone back to sleep after he made sure San was feeling better.   
“Why…call me ‘baby’?”  
“You don’t like it? I’m sorry Sannie I wasn’t thinking” the younger looked down, embarrassed he was caught in the act.  
“No Wooyoung, I do like it” San finally admitted, cheeks getting rosy. He hadn’t expected to confess like this, lying down on the bathroom floor after vomiting pretty much all of his insides. It just…felt right. In this small intimate space, it felt like the truth would be accepted. “I like you” he whispered.

Wooyoung couldn’t believe his ears, was this all a dream?   
“I’m sorry…? N-not sure I got that”  
“Uh… never mind I’m drunk” San said, embarrassed.  
“No San tell me again please”  
“I…I like you Wooyoungie, in a… ‘more-than-friends’ way”  
That was it. He finally managed to open up. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, that he could finally breathe. San was feeling exhausted, having gone through so many emotions in one day. He closed his eyes, placing his head in Wooyoung’s lap. Finally, he felt peaceful. He smiled, relaxing his body. Wooyoung’s hand played with his hair and massaged his head. “I like you too San, in a ‘more-than-friends’ way” he whispered to San’s ear. They chuckled at the same time, wishing that this moment would last forever. 

**

San woke up nuzzled against Wooyoung’s chest. The younger was holding him tightly and was still asleep, breathing in San’s hair. They were lying on the living room’s sofa, where the sun was slowly starting to slip in. San did feel a slight headache but overall felt fine. Thankfully, today was a Sunday so they would go into practice later on. 

San yawned as he stretched his body, resulting in Wooyoung groaning and pulling him back under him. He pulled his leg over San’s body, trapping him between him and the sofa. Wooyoung’s face ended up nuzzling into San’s neck. He gnawed at the soft exposed skin, earning himself a few chuckles and even a moan. He could feel the skin he was kissing heating up. “Morning beautiful” he smiled. “Morning”, a sweet voice replied. 

They cuddled for a while, breathing in each other’s scent and feeling content. “Sannie” Wooyoung called, moving up so that they were face to face. “Mmh?” San replied, pecking his partner’s cheek.   
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”, they looked into each other’s eyes. 

San smiled and nodded shyly. Thinking about how all the unfortunate events of yesterday had led to this, he wondered if it was all a coincidence. If this would have happened nevertheless. Wooyoung planted a kiss on his lips, stealing his breath and kicking his thoughts away. They moved their lips together, opening up slightly so that Wooyoung’s tongue could have access to San’s. The latter let a small moan out. He was loving this but also a bit embarrassed because they’d just woken up and he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet. Wooyoung didn’t care. He straddled San and kissed him deeper. The room felt like it was heating up suddenly, filled with the sound of them making out, sometimes interrupted by breathy moans. It was heaven. 

San completely let himself go, entrusting his body to Wooyoung. The latter was making him feel incredibly good and he wanted more. If only they could take this to the bedroom, he thought. Focusing back on the present, he pleasantly noticed that Wooyoung seemed to enjoy this way too much. His brows were furrowed, his mouth letting out long moans between each kiss. He just couldn’t get enough of his now boyfriend. Wooyoung’s hands grabbed San’s waist, fingers slipping under his shirt. San trembled with pleasure, with the thought that Wooyoung might want to make him his. He felt turned on, thinking of what could happen if this kept going… 

“Uh…guys? Good morning?” 

Both of them stopped, pulling away from each other’s face, but it was too late. Wooyoung’s hands under San’s shirt and their flushed faces made the whole thing too obvious. It was Yeosang and Yunho standing by the door, smirking. 

“Yeosang, I won the bet. You owe me 10,000 won!” Yunho happily announced, turning to Yeosang who grunted.   
“A bet? What did you guys bet on?” San asked, curious.   
“I bet that Wooyoung would be top” Yunho winked, before running off to the kitchen, ignoring his friends’ shouts.   
Yeosang followed Yunho after complaining to the couple that it took them “long enough” to get together. “I leave you our room, if you want. You can have it for the next hour, only on your bed Wooyoung!” he warned, before walking away. 

Wooyoung and San were left alone, red from embarrassment. Finally, they decided to get up and go wash up. Wooyoung wanted to baby San today, make up for how upset he had been the day before. On their way to the bathroom, he was telling him about how he would cook him some nice breakfast, to cure his hangover. 

“But Wooyoung…” San interrupted.   
“Can we move to the bedroom now?” he smirked, “We’ll wash up later.”

Oh no, the things San made Wooyoung feel.


End file.
